Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 168
(story) | NextIssue = | Editor-in-Chief = Jim Shooter | CoverArtist1 = Paul Smith | Quotation = Professor Xavier is a Jerk! | Speaker = Sprite | StoryTitle1 = Professor Xavier Is a Jerk! | Writer1_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler1_1 = Paul Smith | Inker1_1 = Bob Wiacek | Colourist1_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer1_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor1_1 = Louise Jones | Editor1_2 = Danny Fingeroth | Synopsis1 = Kitty Pryde is upset that Professor Xavier has demoted her from the X-Men to train along side the New Mutants, a move that she finds unfair as she believes that she is more skilled than the new students and that she has proven herself as an X-Man. As she goes off another rant with Illyana, her friend tells her that she is tired of hearing her complain. When they realize that they are running late for their dance class with Stevie Hunter, Kitty and Illyana race off unaware that some strange creature is in the mansion and watching them. Elsewhere in the mansion, Logan is preparing to go on a small vacation back to Canada and discusses the Kitty's removal from the team. Both men come to the conclusion that although Kitty has been an asset to the group she can also be at risk fighting along side them. Down below in the Danger Room, Lilandra runs Charles through an exercise to try and beat the mental blocks preventing him from walking in his new body. When the most recent exercise fails, Lilanda and Charles decide that they must decide what to do next. With Charles unable to leave the X-Men or the New Mutants, and Lilandra needing to get back to her empire, the two decide to accept the hard reality that they soon must part and decide to enjoy the little time they have together. As they embrace, the creature that has been watching Kitty and Illyana now watches them as well. At Stevie Hunter's dance studio, Kitty's moon causes her to make mistakes during her practice and when Stevie calls her on it she loses her temper again. When Stevie learns why Kitty is in a bad mood, she suggests trying to prove to Charles that she is worth of the X-Men. With new resolve, Kitty decides to do just that. While back at the X-Mansion, Storm goes out into the winter cold wearing nothing but a fur coat. Having been away from Earth too long she decides to enjoy her reunion with mother nature. However when she strips off her coat she finds that the elements are no harder to control as they are a force of anger now. Unable to keep herself warn with her mutant powers, Storm wonders what her time away from the Earth has done to her powers and her connection to the planet. In the coming days, Kitty tries many methods to try and convince Professor X to let her back into the X-Men, to no avail. While in Shark Bay, Florida, Scott Summers pays a visit to his old boss and one time lover Lee Forester. Scott catches her up with what's been going on in his life and his coming visit with his grandparents. The two come to terms with the fact that Scott's world frightens her and that they should enjoy one last fleeting romance before ending their affair. Cyclops isn't the only one having a romantic evening as back in New York, Nightcrawler waits in the apartment of his girlfriend Amanda Sefton waiting for her to return from her job to have a romantic evening together. While at Xavier's school, Kitty pores into her school work and laments over still being unable to win the Professor over. When Illyana and Peter try to convince her to come out to chop firewood with them, she declines to tag along so that she can continue her school work. When checking the computer she notices that one of the home scan programs is picking up an anomaly in the hanger bay. Going to check it out, she finds that some of the wires have been chewed on. She contacts the Professor telepathically and tells him of her discovery. When the Professor detects no thoughts but her own he tells her to pull back while he summons Colossus. Unwilling to do so, determined to prove herself to Charles she continues on. She runs into recently hatched Sidri warriors.Their eggs layed when other Sidri's attacked the mansion previously in Kitty is over powered however she is saved by the little dragon whom aided her on the Brood homeworld . She is also aided by the timely arrival of Colossus. Between Colossus and the dragon, all the Sidri's are destroyed or eaten. After explaining the situation to the Professor in person, Kitty convinces him to let her keep the dragon, whom she named Lockheed. The Professor is also impressed by Kitty's performance in battle and agrees to let her back on the X-Men on a probational period provided she can keep her marks up. While in Alaska, Scott, Alex and their father Corsair arrive in Anchorage to be taken up to where their grandparents live by a pilot that works for their freighter company. When the woman who is to fly them arrives, Scott is shocked to see that she bares a striking resemblance to Jean Grey. However, the woman introduces herself to them as Madelyne Pryor. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * Paolo, one of Lee's crew * Bamf doll Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** ******* Stevie Hunter's Dance Studio ** *** **** ** *** ** *** * * Items: * * * Vehicles: * The Arcadia, Lee Forrester's boat | Notes = * This issue has a special section called, "Kitty's Kostume Korner". It is a single page devoted to readers' design submissions for Sprite from her first appearance in 1981. The page shows 3 artists' variations of costumes that they thought Kitty should wear, along with a description. * Wolverine next appears in Wolverine Vol 1 1. | Trivia = * This is the first time Madelyne Pryor meets Scott Summers | Recommended = | Links = * - See for further referencing }} References